


Good Enough pt2

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: Steve's Happy Ending [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: Steve's wife is pregnant with her second child, baby's due any day, and his whole family is excited to meet him.





	Good Enough pt2

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines.

“Two boxes met upon the… rooo—aaaaah- ddd. Ro-Ah-D… Daddy,” your daughter asked poking her father in the face. He was half asleep, body desperately clinging to the ever elusive vapors of sleep.

“What, sweetpea?” he groaned.

She held up Shel Silverstein’s Where the Sidewalk Ends, and it was opened to the poem “Two Boxes”.

“It’s road,” he rolled over to go back to sleep.

“Oh! Okay, Two boxes met upon the road… sss-aaah-iii- ddd.”

“Said,” Steve supplied rolling back over on his back.

“Said one unto the other. If you’re a box and I’m a box then you must be my brother. Our sides are thin we’re…”

“Caving.”

“We’re caving in. And we must get no thinner. And so two boxes hand in hand went home to have some dinner. Did you like that Jamie? That one’s my favorite.”

“Come on, Ellie don’t be so loud. Mama needs her rest.”

“Sorry,” she whispered loudly before leaning down and kissing your round stomach. You’d kicked off the covers some time during the night, and you were curled around your body pillow. Even Ellie’s loud reading couldn’t hope to wake you up. You were so tired that it took nothing less than a whole concert of alarms to wake you up.

“Daddy. When do I get to meet Jamie?” Ellie asked rolling over on her side to face her father.

“Any day now. James is almost ready to come out.”

“Do you think he’ll remember my stories?”

“I don’t know if he’ll remember the stories, but he might know your voice,” Steve supplied smiling softly at his daughter. Ellie read to her little brother constantly. She was only just learning how to read but she liked to practice using her brother. Steve was often busy getting the nursery ready, and you often went right to sleep after work, so Ellie’s decision to practice using her little brother was actually optimal.

“I think he likes it. I can always see him dancing.” She would watch him kick at your belly, a rolling lump across the surface of your tiger striped skin. Ellie loved your tiger stripes. When you told her that some of them were from her she told you, you’re welcome.

“I think he likes it too… you wanna help me make breakfast?”

“Yes!”

The two got out of bed, leaving you there to sleep undisturbed. Ellie hopped through the halls of her home with Steve in tow. As they got to the kitchen, she snagged her apron of the little hook Steve put on one of the walls for her, he grabbed his own from a hook that was much higher up.

“What’s for breakfast, jitterbug?” Steve questioned as he pulled pans from the hanging rack above the kitchen island. Ellie yanked open the fridge and started pulling out all of the fruits and vegetables.

“We’re making a fresh fruit salad, and a scrambly eggs with spinach, and chocolate chip pancakes!”

“Chocolate chip?” Steve criticized looking down at her. She nodded emphatically, stretching up on her tiptoes to put all the fruits she’d grabbed on the counter. Steve came over and helped her.

“Yes, mama needs chocolate chips.”

“And why is that?”

“Because they’re sweet, and Jamie loves sweet things. He’s a sweet boy!”

Steve huffed a little laugh because Ellie was right. You developed a nearly insatiable sweet tooth once pregnant with James. Steve couldn’t count how many nights he’d found you eating chocolate icing, or heard you waking him up to go get some snack cakes from the grocery store. You’d be ecstatic to hear that chocolate chip pancakes were on the menu. So Steve opened the pantry in search of the semi-sweet chocolate chips. He found the container he usually kept them in, but it was empty.

“Uh oh,” he said, for dramatic effect looking down at Ellie. Her eyes widened comically as if she expected the worst news ever.

“What is it?”

“I’ll tell you, but you’re not gonna like it.”

“What is it?!” she insisted.

“We’re all out of chocolate chips!” he showed her the container.

“Oh no!! We can’t have chocolate chip pancakes without chocolate chips! That’s not possible! It can’t be done! What now?”

“… Well. I guess we go to the store.” Steve didn’t know how he’d make it through the day without his little Ellie. He couldn’t understand how people could have children and not want to be with them every single day. She was so charming. Her chubby little cheeks, painted a lighter brown than yours, but no less beautiful, with a jumble of unruly sandy brown curls about her head, and big brown eyes that always looked up at him with so much love. Part of him feared that when the new baby came, he wouldn’t have time with his little angel. Ellie was his ray of sunshine, he wasn’t sure how that would change with a new baby, he hoped it wouldn’t, but he knew it would have to. There would have to be room in his day for two sweet babies. Nevertheless, Steve watched Ellie gallop to the front door in her sparkly rain boots, wearing her pajama pants under a princess dress she’d begged for the last time they went out shopping. Steve laughed a little and shook his head as he grabbed his keys off the hook.

“Are you ready, your majesty?”

She nodded, and the moment Steve opened the front door she ran out.

By the time they came back from the grocery store you were still asleep. Steve peaked in the bedroom to check on you to see that you had sprawled across the bed. You lie on your back, stomach poking up from the crumpled covers like a great round hill. He could hear you lightly snoring. He and Ellie made breakfast and he eventually sent Ellie in to wake you up.

Her soft voice interrupted your sleep, “Mommy. Mooommy!”

You groaned a sound that definitely wasn’t English.

“There chocolate chip pancakes!”

You breathed in deeply, eyes fluttering open. Ellie giggled because of course that woke you up.

“Chocolate chip, you say?” you questioned turning your head so you could smile sleepily at your child.

She nodded emphatically, “Ya have to hurry so they don’t get cold.”

“Okay, okay,” You began to push yourself up, which was no easy task in month nine of pregnancy. When you swung your legs off the bed, Ellie helped you put on your slippers.  She held your hand as she led you downstairs to the kitchen.

“There’s my Sleeping Beauty,” Steve grinned as you waddled towards the table.

“This baby of yours is sucking the life out of me.”

“Any day now and he’ll be out,” Steve reassured going over to kiss your forehead.

“I want a forehead kiss!” Ellie called out. Steve snorted a little but bent down and kissed her forehead, “And Jamie too!” Steve laughed again but did as she said, pressing a kiss to your stomach.

“Now for you!” Ellie insisted and grabbed Steve’s face before he could stand straight again, then she kissed his forehead.

“Thanks, Ell.”

The day wore on lazily. Steve took to working on a new drawing, while you and Ellie sat watching baking shows. You were uncomfortable, but you were always uncomfortable considering how pregnant you were. You kept getting these sharp pains in your lower stomach, which was entirely uncommon, but these kept getting worse with time. Eventually, you felt a gush of wetness come from between your legs.

“Oh shit,” you gasped.

“Mommy! That’s a dollar in the swear jar!”

“Not now Ell. Go get Daddy, tell him the baby’s coming.”

Ellie’s eye’s grew about as big as saucers before she nodded then hopped over the back of the couch to run and go tell her father the news. You got up and grabbed the hospital bag, then your cell phone so you could call close friends and family. Steve came in, in a paint-covered shirt and trousers, his face calm yet resolute.

“Your water broke?” he asked as he picked up the hospital bag.

You nodded. Sure you knew what to expect during labor, that didn’t make you any calmer. Ellie’s birth, as you remembered it was quite painful, and you were sure the miracle of having a baby had sugar coated things, so now you were going in for round two and you knew it would probably hurt at least twice as much as you remembered.

“Look at me, honey,” Steve coaxed, his voice was calm but firm. Steve was much better in stressful situations. You figured decades on the battlefield make getting your wife through childbirth seem like nothing. You looked him in the eyes and he kissed you.

“Have you called your OB/GYN?” he questioned and you nodded, “Alright, I’m gonna grab Ellie’s bag then we can head out.”

You nodded again, focussing on deepening your breathing. Ellie stood beside you holding your hand and looking up at you with big worried eyes.

“It’s alright  El-Bell. I’m okay.” You assured.

“Is Jamie okay?”

“He sure is. He’s just ready to come out so he can meet his amazing big sister!”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Ellie admitted genuinely.

Steve came back holding bother your bag and Ellie’s on one shoulder, he stooped down and scooped Ellie up with his free arm.

“That’s everything, let’s go,” Steve reported, opening the front door.

Your time at the hospital was a blur of pain. You were in labor for eleven hours. Steve stayed by your side the whole time, but eventually, Ellie went out with Uncle Bucky to watch a movie and eventually take a nap. He wouldn’t bring her back until the baby was born and you were rested. Steve was ever present for you. He held your hand and kissed your sweat-soaked forehead as you pushed. He cut the baby’s umbilical cord and cried the moment the place James Rogers on your chest for skin to skin contact. You held the little baby close to you, hearing his fast breaths, feeling the minuscule weight of him against you. Then Steve took him as you were taken away to rest.

When you were stable, you held James again, he was a quiet baby compared to Ellie. You remembered that she cried so much that the first day she wouldn’t stand to be out of your arms. James was content wherever you put him. Steve sat in the bed with you, holding you close to him as he peered down that the baby. Your first visitor was Bucky and Ellie. Ellie came bounding in with balloons and a stuffed animal.

“Mommy!” she yelled happily.

“Ssssh!” both you and Steve hissed frantically, James was sound asleep, and while he wasn’t a fussy baby, you didn’t think he would take well to being startled.

“Sorry,” She whispered, “we got these for you, mommy,” Ellie held up the balloons, “And this is for Jamie,” she held up the little stuffed animal.

“Thank you so much, Ellie.”

She stood on the side of the bed hesitantly. Steve got up, “Come on, wash your hands with me, and then you can meet your little brother.”

She did as she asked, uncharacteristically quiet as she went through the process. Steve picked her up and put her in his spot on the bed. She leaned in close to you peering around your arm at the little bundle in your arm.  Her eyes traced across her features.

“Jamie looks funny,” she remarked at length. You snorted but James turned his head towards the sound of her voice a little smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“I think he knows your voice.” Sure the smile was probably just a coincidence, but your little comment made Ellie light up.

“Hi Jamie,” she said reaching out to grab his little hand in a formal handshake, “I’m Elisa Margaret Rogers, and I’m happy to meet you.” 


End file.
